


Two Idiots

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A toddler broke your nose and I may or may not have snapped my thumb during a very intense game of Mario Kart and now we’re both sitting next to each other in the hospital waiting room" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Idiots

Glancing around the stark hospital waiting room Raven sighs before leaning back in the cold plastic seat her hand cradled in her lap. She had been waiting for the past hour or so and still no one had called her to look at her hand. When she had first arrived at the hospital the nurse at the desk had taken one look at her hand before saying, “Sit down and wait. It’s going to be awhile for you honey.”

And so Raven was stuck here for god knows how long. Shifting slightly in her seat she lets out a small hiss as her injured hand gets jostled in the process.

“You okay there?”

Glancing over next to her Raven is met with the sight of a man holding a bloody tissue to his nose. Raising an eyebrow perfectly Raven just smirks before saying, “I’m alright but you’re one to speak. What happened?”

The guy gets the most adorable embarrassed smile Raven has ever seen and she has to stop herself from reaching over and pinching her cheeks. (Because that’s totally not a cool thing to do.)

“I may or may not have had my nose broken by a toddler.”

That was definitely not the response Raven had been hoping to hear. She tries to keep the laughter in but it proves to be too hard and before she knows it her giggles are echoing around the room. The guy is looking at her with mock anger but there was a smile on his lips. For some reason he wasn’t really that upset over her laughing at him. It probably had to do with the fact that her smile was just so damn pretty.

“Yeah yeah I know it’s funny. You can stop laughing.”

“Sorry but I just can’t imagine it. How exactly did a toddler break your nose?”

“Well you see that’s classified information. So until I get maybe your name you won’t be getting that story.”

A smirk stretches across the guy’s face and Raven has to admit that she’s seriously thinking about giving him her name and number. Instead though she says, “How about I tell you what happened to me instead? A story for a story.”

“Okay but I still think by the end of this you’ll be giving me both your name and number.”

Raven just laughs, shaking her head as she realizes that he was in fact correct. She definitely had plans to give the handsome stranger her contact information. Shifting so that she could face the guy better Raven starts her story.

“I was over at my friend Monty’s house and we were having a grand old time playing Mario Kart. At first I was winning but then the little sucker started to get ahead of me so I had to pull out all the stops. Well long story short I snapped my thumb playing Mario Kart.”

Finishing her tale Raven smiles at the guy in front of her. She could tell he was also trying to hold in his laugher. So with a roll of her eyes she says, “You can laugh. It’s only fair since I laughed at you.”

At her permission the guy bursts out into loud chuckles and it sounds like music to Raven’s ears. As she looks at him she realizes that she really did want to know how his nose was broken.

“Now that I’ve told you what happened to me, it’s your turn.”

His chuckles quiet down and the guy takes a second to calm himself down before starting.

“I was babysitting my friends’ kids and while I was trying to give the little tyke a bath he decided to be the devil and punch me square in the face. I didn’t realize that toddlers were so strong but the brat really did pack a punch.”

Giggles erupt from Raven’s mouth again and this time she has no control over the. The guy just stares at her amused. He really did hope that she gave him her name at least.

“Since that turned out to be a better story than I thought, I’ve decided to give you my name but you’re going to have to work for my number.” Sticking her uninjured hand out Raven introduces herself. “Hi I’m Raven, the idiot who will never lose at Mario Kart. You’ve been warned.”

Slipping his hand into hers the guy shakes once before saying, “I’m Wick the idiot whose nose got broken by a toddler.”

“Wick? Is that a first name or a last name?”

With a wink Wick just smiles saying, “I guess you’re going to have to work for that answer Raven.”

Raven’s lips just quirk up in a smile as she accepts the challenge and so that’s how the two spend their time in the hospital waiting room, trying to get to know one another better. They were so wrapped up in one another, they almost missed their names being called out by the nurse. They only parted with smiles full of promises.

(Wick did get her number eventually and Raven did find out his full nam


End file.
